Repo Manor
Repo Manor is the 13th episode of the eighth season and the 169th overall episode of Charmed. Summary In an attempt to move on with her own life, Phoebe signs a lease for a new apartment, much to the worry of Piper, while Paige considers telling Henry she's a witch. At the same time, a group of demons plan to steal the Power of Three. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Faran Tahir as Savard *Michael J. Anderson as Andrew O'Brian *Janelle Giumarra as Phoenix *Lisa Jay as Pilar Co-Stars *Erin Cummings as Patra *Hans Howes as Zakal *Britt Prentice as Parole Officer *Todd Gordon as Demonic Bounty Hunter *Adam Leadbeater as The Slave King Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy Uncredited *Tara Platt as Muse *Mariano Mendoza as Convict Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Slave King :''Cruel even by Underworld standards, The Slave King :had subjected a lesser demon species to do his bidding :for centuries. Surrounded by his demonic court, his :word is law. Suffering by the thousands, :death is the only escape :his slaves can hope for. : ''Fairies :''The mystical fey that inhabit the enchanted :forests of the magical realms. These flighty pranksters :can only be seen by combining the spells, :To See What Can't Be Seen','' :To Cultivate Innocence,'' :and :'''''The Power of Three Spell. ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the Witches rise :course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near :Come to us, and settle here. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 8x13CallaLost1.png|Piper is being called by shrunken Paige and Phoebe... 8x13CallaLost2.png|...but their Magic isn't strong enough. 'Spells' ''To Make a Muse Visible'' Five of his parolees had job interviews the next day and they asked Henry to write letters of recommendation for them. Henry said he wasn't a good writer and was afraid he had to cancel his date that night with Paige. Paige then cast this spell to ask a muse to give Henry some inspiration, because she wanted to tell him she was a witch on that date. It's a shorter version of the spell Phoebe created in Muse to My Ears. :Being of Creativity, :Show yourself now to me. 8x13VisibleMuse1.png|Paige casting the spell. 8x13VisibleMuse2.png|The Muse appears. 8x13VisibleMuse3.png|The Muse agrees with Paige to inspire Henry. ''To Exchange Bodies'' When the Charmed Ones were all three trapped in the doll house, Patra, Pilar and Phoenix came to the Manor to destroy it. Billie cast this spell before they could destroy it. After Patra, Pilar and Phoenix were captured in the doll house, Piper blew it up. :What theirs is yours :What yours is theirs, :I offer up this gift to share :Switch the bodies through the air. 8x13BodySwitchSpell1.png|Billie dodges Phoenix' fireball while casting the spell. 8x13BodySwitchSpell2.png|Billie finishes the spell. 8x13BodySwitchSpell3.png|The Charmed Ones' bodies are switched with Patra, Phoenix and Pilar's bodies. 'Potions' *Piper brew a Vanquishing Potion for Zakal. 8x13ZakalPotion1.png|Paige and Piper working on the potion. 8x13ZakalPotion2.png|The mandrake root is added to the potion. 8x13ZakalPotion3.png|Zakal is vanquished. *Pilar, Patra and Phoenix brew Vanquishing Potions for the Slave King. 8x13SlaveKingPotion1.png|Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) reading ingredients from the Book. 8x13SlaveKingPotion2.png|The Slave King is hit with the potions. 8x13SlaveKingPotion3.png|The Slave King and all of his minions are vanquished. 'Powers' *'Energy Balls:' Used by a demon at Magic School to attack Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper). *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) to deviate the demon's energy ball. Paige used it to orb the Book of Shadows to her and to orb a pointy rock closer to her. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper) to blow up the demon. Piper used it to blast Zakal and Savard *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Pilar, Phoenix and Patra to shapeshift into the Charmed Ones. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Patra, Pilar and Phoenix. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of telportation used by Savard. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Savard. *'Flight:' Used by the Fairy to fly. *'Sleep Induction:' Used by Savard to put Phoebe and Paige to sleep. *'Shrinking:' Used by Savard to shrink Phoebe, Paige and Piper. *'Apportation:' Used by Phoenix (shapeshifted into Phoebe) to apport mandrake root. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leprechauns. *'Luck Granting:' Used by Andrew O'Brian to grant Henry some luck. *'Remote Orbing: '''Used by Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) to orb Piper to Savard's cave and to orb Billie to the front porch. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Savard to close the doors of the doll house. *'Fireballs:' Used by Pilar, Patra and Phoenix to attack the Charmed Ones and Billie. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Paige to show Henry she's a witch. 8x13P1.png|A Demon throws an Energy Ball at Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper). 8x13P2.png|The Demon throws another Energy Ball. 8x13P3.png|Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) orbs the Energy Ball back at the Demon. 8x13P4.png|Pilar (shapeshifted into Piper) blows up the Demon. 8x13P5.png|Phoenix, Patra and Pilar shapeshift back into themselves. 8x13P6.png|Savard shimmer-fading in. 8x13P7.png|Savard shimmer-fading out with the doll house. 8x13P8.png|Paige orbs the Book of Shadows to her. 8x13P9.png|A Fairy flying. 8x13P10.png|The intangible Muse floats right through the wall. 8x13P11.png|Savard puts Phoebe to sleep. 8x13P12.png|Phoenix fading in. 8x13P13.png|Phoenix shapeshifting into Phoebe. 8x13P14.png|Savard shimmering out with Phoebe. 8x13P15.png|Phoebe is shrunken. 8x13P16.png|Savard shimmering in. 8x13P17.png|Phoenix (shapeshifted into Phoebe) apports mandrake root. 8x13P18.png|Piper blasts Zakal. 8x13P19.png|Patra and Pilar fading in. 8x13P20.png|Andres O'Brian rainbow teleporting out. 8x13P21.png|Savard puts Paige to sleep. 8x13P22.png|Patra fading in. 8x13P23.png|Patra shapeshifts into Paige. 8x13P24.png|Savard shimmering out with Paige. 8x13P25.png|Paige is shrunken as well. 8x13P26.png|Paige tries to orb out with Phoebe. 8x13P27.png|Paige tries to orb a rock. 8x13P28.png|Andrew O'Brain rainbow teleporting in. 8x13P29.png|Andrew O'Brian rainbow teleporting out. 8x13P30.png|Andrew O'Brian rainbow teleporting in behind the door. 8x13P31.png|Henry is hit with Andrew's Luck. 8x13P32.png|Patra orbs Piper to Savard's cave. 8x13P33.png|Pilar fading in. 8x13P34.png|Pilar shapeshifts into Piper. 8x13P35.png|Piper is shrunken as well. 8x13P36.png|Savard telekinetically closes the front doors of the doll house. 8x13P37.png|Patra (shapeshifted into Paige) orbs Billie to the front porch. 8x13P38.png|Patra shapeshifts back into herself. 8x13P39.png|Phoenix and Pilar shapeshift back into themselves. 8x13P40.png|Phoenix and Pilar fading out. 8x13P41.png|Patra fading out. 8x13P42.png|Paige orbs the pointy thing closer to her. 8x13P43.png|Paige orbs the pointy thing closer. 8x13P44.png|Paige orbs the pointy thing a little bit more to the left. 8x13P45.png|Piper blasts Savard. 8x13P46.png|Pilar, Phoenix and Patra fading in. 8x13P47.png|Pilar, Phoenix and Patra throw fireballs at the doll house. 8x13P48.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters and the doll house. 8x13P49.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters and the doll house. 8x13P50.png|PIlar, Phoenix and Patra fading in. 8x13P51.png|Phoenix throws another fireball. 8x13P52.png|Piper blows up the doll house with Pilar, Phoenix and Patra trapped in it. 8x13P53.png|Paige creates lights to show Henry she's a Witch. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Doll House' - A magical replica of the Manor. Savard trapped the shrunken Charmed Ones inside of it. 8x13BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x13DollHouse.png|The Charmed Ones trapped inside the Doll House. 8x13DollHouseBlownUp.png|Piper blows up the Doll House. *'Spirit Board' - A device used to contact the spirital world and other people. *Billie used her '''modern way of scrying' to scry for Christy. 8x13SpiritBoard.png|The Spirit Board 8x13ModernScrying.png|Billie's modern way of Scrying. Beings Magical Beings *'Savard, Patra, Pilar, and Phoenix - '''four demons who escaped from the Slave King. Savard trained Patra, Pilar, and Phoenix so they could replace the Charmed Ones and tap into the Power of Three, to vanquish the Slave King and free his people. *'Slave King '- a fast-rising, powerful demon who enslaved a whole tribe of demons for centuries. *'Andrew O'Brian' - a Leprechaun. Paige asked him to grant her boyfriend Henry Mitchell some luck. *'Zakal' - a powerful evil wizard. Piper summoned him to get information about their destined future battle. Mortals *'Henry Mitchell '- a parole officer and Paige's boyfriend. Paige and Henry planned a date. She wanted to tell him she's a witch, but Henry hadn't a good day: he lost things, everything went wrong, and he needed to write letters of recommendation while he's a bad writer. To get him in a good mood for her announcement, she asked a few members of the magical community to help him. Notes thumb|300px|right|Repo Manor WB Trailer * The destruction of the dollhouse in this episode foreshadows the events of Kill Billie Vol. 2: Paige, Phoebe, and Christy die when the Manor explodes in a similar manner. * Paige saying "You wanted to live like us, now you get to die like us." refers to how Pilar tried to blow up the doll house using Piper's power. It also appears to foreshadow the Manor being blown up in Kill Billie Vol. 2 * This is the first episode since Season 2's Apocalypse, Not that the Spirit Board is used. It is also the last time. * This episode is similiar to "The Power of Three Blondes", where evil witches steal the identities and later the powers of the Charmed Ones in order to gain access to The Power of Three. * When Paige asks Phoebe for help on how to reveal she is a witch, Phoebe replies "Well, hope he doesn't faint." Both Jason and Dex fainted when Phoebe revealed she was a witch. * Paige expresses to Piper the difficulties of telling Henry she's a witch. Piper says "Wait until you have to explain demons to him." which foreshadows the next episode where Paige draws little stick figure demons for Henry. * The music in the beginning where the "Charmed Ones" are fighting a demon, is the same music used in the episode Wrestling With Demons, when Phoebe and Prue were fighting the demon wrestlers. * This is the second time that Piper has been trapped inside the dollhouse and her third time shrunk, it is the second for Phoebe and Paige. * When the female demons appear in the cave after Savard has been vanquished, if you look carefully at the cave wall behind them, you can see a couple of photos amongst the papers. One is of Phoebe from Season 1, and the other is what looks like Piper from Season 3. * In this episode, Paige displays the power of Photokinesis for the first and only time. * Pilar, Phoenix, and Patra talk about the events from I Dream of Phoebe, Excalibur ''("Sword and the City") ''and the Doll House ''("Scry Hard"). * Pilar revealed that they gained acess to the Charmed Ones powers by mixing their blood with that of the sisters, the same method used by Dr. Curtis Williamson in Astral Monkey. * Rose McGowan was sick while filming this episode. You can hear her hoarse voice through-out. Glitches * When the fairy comes from The Book, the image disappears, but later (when the fairy is still there) the image has appeared again. * After kicking Billie out of the Manor, the female demons shapeshift back into themselves. If you look closely at the table, there is a white candle and nothing beside it. As the demons shapeshift, three potion vials magically appear on the table as they complete their transformation. * Pilar, Phoenix, and Patra plan to use the Doll House to tap into their powers because the house itself is powerful and that's where the Charmed power comes from. However, it was never the house itself, it was the Nexus on which the house is built and they destroyed the Nexus in Something Wicca This Way Goes...? International Titles *'French:' La Maison des Poupées (The Dollhouse) *French (France & BeNeLux): La maison des poupée (The House Some Doll) *'Czech:' Domek pro panenky (Dollhouse) *'Slovak:' Zmena sídla'' (Change of Manor)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Incidente en la mansión (Incident at the Manor) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las réplicas (The replicas) *Italian: Imprigionate (Imprison) *'German:' Klein, aber mein (Small but mine) Photo Gallery Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8